K plus N equals Love
by kenostic
Summary: Kiba loves Naruto. Simple? I think not! WARNING: contains lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first story, and Yaoi!

Please review with warms and cools, I want to know what I can improve, and what's just right!

Obviously I don't own Naruto or any other characters mentioned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KIBA!!!" Naruto groaned in pleasure as Kiba ground their hips together quickly, drooling so his spit mixed with the pre that was already forming on their members. "Kiba! I'm going to come!" Kiba had an evil smile on his face as he pulled away.

"Kiba! I was soo close!"

"I want you in me." Kiba said, his eyes clouding over with lust. He crawled up Naruto's body and positioned himself, his ass on the tip of Naruto's member.

Naruto opened his mouth and said: "BEEP, BEEP, BEEEEEP!!!!!!!!

----

Kiba opened his eyes to a very annoying clock (which he soon solved. He later got rid of it with a dustpan and broom) stretched and froze as he recollected his dream… He had a problem. It dated back to a couple of months ago when all the genins went to the beach for a vacation after the celebration for the forth. Naruto was in his swim shorts playing against Kiba in an improvised water polo. From then on, Kiba had been having wet dreams about Naruto. He saw Naruto naked and muscled body under his fingers just as it was on that day.

Kiba shook himself. _I like girls! I have always liked girls! _He stood up to find that he had a very sticky mess to deal with before anything else.

Its not that Kiba disliked his mother and for the most part she was everything Kiba could ask for… It's just that Tsume had the worst timing possible.

"Good morning son!" she cried in a voice that trailed off. Tsume smirked as she pointedly looked at Kiba's boxers.

"Knock before you barge into your son's room!" he cried reaching for his blanket to cover his stained underwear only to realize that the blanket was stained as well.

Tsume's smirk grew bigger as she saw this and she turned with a last remark: "you _have_ to tell Hana and I all about it over breakfast." Kiba heard her laughter echoing up the stairs.

Kiba mumbled curses under his breath as he made his way to the shower. He washed himself and returned naked to his room after forgetting to bring them with him in the first place. He stumbled around his room a bit and fumbled for the light near his bed before giving up ad opening the curtains. He enjoyed the heat on his skin with his eyes closed until he almost jumped out of his skin when a certain blond who still had his fist up to knock on the window exclaimed in shock " KIBA?!?!?"

Naruto promptly fell off the roof near Kiba's second story window and landed on Akemaru, which he did not take kindly to.

Kiba quickly got dressed and went down stairs. Kiba smiled as he put on some ramen, he knew it was spiteful but he just wanted to tease Naruto for barging in on him, he was still bright red. After ten minuets or so Kiba took off the lid to the newly made ramen… an action he sorely regretted. As he took it off, the smell wafted out of the house, and Naruto broke the door down and rushed in, drooling from the smell, and with a very angry Akemaru hanging with a firm bite on his bum.

While Naruto franticly looked for the ramen, Kiba looked bemused the sat down and started eating. Halfway into the meal, Naruto noticed he was eating and exclaimed: "Kiba… you started without me…" he brightened "so how about you make it up and treat me to my favorite Ramen (with the importance that he said the word with, it deserves a capital) place!"

The ramen shop that Naruto so often goes to, owes its success entirely to Naruto. Built in the sub-par neighborhood that Naruto lives in, business was poor and they were almost bankrupt when Naruto saved it. First he allowed them to keep running by himself because of the huge amounts of ramen that he ate and later made it a favorite for many of his friends and fellow ninja.

"Ichiraku's!!!"

"No."

Naruto pouted, and continued whining ineffectively until Kiba was done. Now that was no more ramen left near by, Naruto had bigger problems. "OWIE OWIE YOUCH!!! GET YOUR MUTT OFF ME!!"

"WHOS A MUTT?!?" screamed Kiba as he tackles Naruto. He was not one to let people make fun of his dog. They wrestled on the floor kicking biting and punching until they are worn out. Kiba was in a daze, he had been discreetly feeling Naruto up and had stopped fighting and just stared at Naruto, panting.

He was knocked out of his revere by two noises, one screech and one yell of indignation. Hana was at the doorway, looking shocked, and Naruto was way creeped out by Kiba's staring. Kiba quickly got up blushing and mumbled something about them fighting and he got distracted.

Naruto saved him further integration by yelling a quick explanation about their fight and a new mission before running out of the room toward Tsunade's office.

Halfway there he pushed the canine-nin against a wall exclaiming: "what was that?!?"

Kiba blushed, and thinking quickly he explained: "my father and I used to wrestle like that before he died." And started moving toward the hokage building. Naruto was satisfied and walked with him to the hokage's office.

As they walked into the office Tsunade started explaining their mission: "I want you two to go to a nearby town where a manhunt is in progress for a potential murderer. You are to apprehend him, and return promptly." Spying the mutinous faces of the ninjas (Naruto's a lot more sincere than Kiba's) she added "subtly is not needed and you have a good nose Kiba, _so no arguing!!!_"

"Also you are the only ones available," said Shizune, flinching back in terror from the murderous glance she received from the Hokage.

------

As they walked down the path to the village, Naruto couldn't help but notice how cute he looked. As he glanced at his face he berated himself. _Cute?! Kiba is in no way cute! _He slapped himself; Kiba looked bemused but decided not to mention anything.

_What I would do to get one kiss! _ Kiba thought. Which he then, of course, denied ever thinking that to himself and mimicked Naruto's head slap.

Both were knocked from their reveres when a little girl, dressed in rags, pulled on Kiba's pants and asked for food.

Naruto obliged and gave her some food while Kiba took the opportunity to relieve himself. After five minutes Naruto left the girl munching on a rice roll to get Kiba to move on. Naruto dragged Kiba back (narrowly avoiding seeing Kiba peeing) to find that his bag was split open and most of his stuff stolen.

Naruto growled and yelled in anger: "Ill kill you, you little bastard!" and started to run after the girl.

"Baka" Kiba said as he hit Naruto on the head. "We don't have the time! I wont fail another mission because of you!"

"Huh, like I need you to help" was Naruto's only response.

-----

At camp they both separated, Kiba set up the camp and the fire and Naruto came back a couple hours later with three fish and a deer.

"Odd combination." Kiba remarked " Akemaru and I coulda done it in half the time."

"Pity, I thought you looked quite at home, tending the fire like and old woman." Naruto then commenced dancing around singing "baachan, baachan, Kiba is a baachan!" giggling until he has tripped by a smirking Kiba.

"What was that for?" Naruto whined.

"For acting like an idiot. Now go set up your tent. "Baka" he muttered under his breath.

Naruto paled. "Ummm, Kiba? The girl stole my tent…"

Kiba smiled to himself and replied: "fine, sleep in my tent. If you snore then I'm kicking you out!"

Kiba only barely kept a smug smile from stealing across his face.

---FLASH BACK---

Kiba walked a short way into the bush and muttered to Akemaru his plan.

_Are you sure, Kiba? That's dishonest! _Akemaru barked to Kiba

"_Sure as I ever will be. Please don't ruin it for me!" _Kiba barked back.

_Fine, but you owe me extra snacks!_

Smiling, Kiba called up his Chakra and said Jushin Bushin! Transforming Akemaru into another Kiba. Kiba then snuck back to the road and gave Naruto's stuff to the girl and telling her to run.

Naruto growled and yelled, "Ill kill you, you little bastard!"

Kiba smirked and Akemaru returned to his dog shape. He then went and hit Naruto on the head remarking: "Baka, We don't have the time! I wont fail another mission because of you!"

---END OF FLASH BACK---

Naruto turned red and without saying a word crawled into the tent and began to change into boxers for the night. He then got into his sleeping bag and closed his eyes.

Kiba was so hard it was painful; watching Naruto change through a hole in the tent was _so hot!_

As he settled to keep watch, his boner would not go down as he was tormented by images of him and Naruto. Eventually he threw caution into the winds and crawled in to the tent and lay next to Naruto.

Kiba brought his hand to Naruto's face and stroked his face. He worked his way to his chest and planted soft kisses on Naruto's neck and ear then mouth. As he kissed Naruto and as he stroked his belly, he came across the seal, and Naruto moaned in pleasure, opening his eyes.

Kiba froze, mortified that he was caught red handed. Naruto's tongue came up and slipped into Kiba's loose and shocked jaw, deepening the kiss. As they both leaned into it, Naruto was in pure bliss while Kiba was in confused but still potent happiness.

Kiba withdrew and asked: "your ok with this?"

Naruto answered by flipping on top of him and shoving his tongue into Kiba's mouth and playing with Kiba's mouth until he had to gasp for air. Naruto was the happiest in his life at that moment; he was finally get love from another person. He tucked his head into Kiba's chest and nuzzled one of his nipples before falling asleep still hugging his lover.

Kiba was confused. He liked girls… he knew he did. _Does_ he quickly corrected himself. It was an accident he assured himself. Kiba looked at the sleeping Naruto. _GODDAMNIT _he swore to himself _why is he so cute? Not to mention sexy, and a good kisser!_ Said a voice in the back of his head. He groaned and rolled over, debating long into the night with himself about what the hell he was going to do.

-----

The next day, Kiba was tired and cranky. He got on the road as soon as possible without saying a word to Naruto. Naruto was hurt, especially when Kiba ignored all his concerns and his questions on his well being.

The mission proceeded faultlessly, and Kiba marched at a fast pace back to Konoha, ignoring Naruto almost completely. Naruto became more and more glum as they approached Konoha until you could practically see rain clouds forming over his head.

Kiba walked to his house in low spirits. He knew he liked Naruto for sure, but it was his duty, no, obligation to create another heir for his clan. If Tsume found out that he was gay, there was no telling what she would do. So he was resolved to never see Naruto again and to squash his passion until he mated with a girl.

Naruto was taking the breakup hard, to say the least. He no longer even tried to smile to any friends and spent more and more time in his apartment grieving his loss of not only a good friend but maybe his only lover.

Naruto began to hop from bar to bar, getting kicked out from many, and proceeding to get thoroughly smashed. Eventually he stumbled into a semi-popular karaoke bar where two groups of his friends were residing.

Kiba, Hinata, Neji (looking very disgruntled and slightly disgusted at the surroundings), and Ino made up the group assembled on the far side of the room, sober because Ino had dragged them into a party preparation outing. Shikamaru, Chouji and tenten made up the completely drunk party near the exit.

"waaatcha doooooiiiinnnn" slurred Naruto to Shikamaru who was the nearest one. Tenten giggled and fainted, and Chogi started toward the bar for the snacks.

"Notttt muuucchh," slurred Shikamaru back, "you looookkk likee shiiiit…"

Naruto giggles and replies, "nooot yoouuuu, yoouurr seexxxxy…"

"Your noot too baddd urrr sellfff" Shikamaru says, his eyes filling with lust as he stumbles toward Naruto and embraces him in a deep kiss. Naruto breaks the kiss gasping for air and looks over Shikamaru's shoulder into the eyes of the one and only Kiba.

In a sudden moment of clarity he released Shikamaru who backed off muttering something about it being too troublesome and ran/ stumbled toward Kiba, but too late. By the time Naruto made it to the back Kiba was gone.

Naruto stops by Kiba's house and to his favorite spots to no avail, Kiba was gone. Weeping, Naruto staggered back to his house and collapsed into his bed into a very deep sleep.

-----

Naruto woke up with a splitting headache and an alarmed expression. Although most of the past night was but a blur, Kiba's expression was firmly plastered into his memory. He rushed over to Kiba's house and banged on the door. No one answered so he jumped up to Kiba's window and let himself in. Kiba was deeply sleeping, grinding his teeth with an angry expression on his countenance.

Naruto shook him, and Kiba slowly got up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. At the sight of Naruto he snarled and said "what are you doing here demon?"

Naruto looked shocked and hurt. "Kiba? I'm sorry," he murmured, close to tears. "I was drunk! I didn't mean to kiss him…"

"Just leave. I never want to see you again." Kiba said, looking away.

"I love you"

"GO AWAY!!!" Kiba yelled, Naruto fled the room, leaving a trail of tears on his way out. "WHY SHIKAMARU!?!?!?" Kiba yelled and dissolved into tears. Kiba started weeping; he was not crying in whole because Naruto kissed Shikamaru, he was crying because he needed to keep on rejecting Naruto for the sake of his clan.

At that moment, with her usual bad timing Tsume charged into the room and yelled in a voice that trailed off, "WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THAT YELLING?!?!"

Kiba, distraught beyond lying replied "Naruto…" and wept harder.

"What did Naruto do? Steal your girl friend?" Tsume said, the slight tremble in her voice betraying her anger.

Kiba, getting his wits together at 'girl friend' quickly said "yes" to get away from his sexual orientation.

She snarled and yelled at her dog "when not I'm so damn tired we are going and teaching that demon scum to mess with normal people!" Kiba winced slightly at 'demon scum.'

Tsume left, and realizing the danger that he put his one true love in danger, Kiba got dressed and started running to Naruto's house.

-----

Naruto had been rejected one too many times. He drew out a kunai with a shaking had and stabbed his wrist and cut along his artery. With a bit of smoke and a lot of pain, the cut healed itself leaving Naruto even more depressed, and with a scar. With renewed vigor, he stabbed himself 6 times in his belly, and seeing them heal despite his fading consciousness, he drew it to his neck and made a shallow incision.

The view that greeted Kiba when he arrived at Naruto's window shocked him into staring. He gasped "Naruto." And ran to get Tsunade.

She arrived shortly in utter panic barely dressed and a few grey hairs that she was going to get rid of this morning. "NARUTO!!" she screamed in utter panic.

Despite her impressive medical abilities, Naruto was dying. She looked at his condition through her medical jutsus and she began crying in hopelessness. All the people she had blessed with a kiss on the brow and her hopes that he would become Hokage had died. She was losing faith in herself and the world.

Kiba moved forward and softly said to Tsunade "move aside please." She did, still in the mute shock of seeing and believing that Naruto would die.

Kiba bit his wrist hard, tasting the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, and leaned over Naruto's neck, sinking his teeth into Naruto's skin just below his neck.

The effect was immediate, blue lines of chakra laced between Naruto and himself and Naruto's wounds stared to heal, and wounds formed upon Kiba's skin.

Both boys were wounded badly but now neither one was critical; in fact, the stunned Tsunade could heal both on the spot. She promptly did and in minuets both woke up feeling disorientated. "What did you do?" Tsunade asked Kiba, "How did you save him?"

"A Bloodline ability." Kiba said, "I can only use it once, but it distributes the wounds equally upon two people," the lye rolling smoothly off his tongue.

"Kiba," Naruto said "you did this for me? Why? WHY?"

Kiba opened his mouth to answer but Tsunade cut in, "Don't you ever do this to me again Uzumaki Naruto!" she yelled, half hysterical. "If you died…" She regained some of he composure and turned to Kiba, "You will live with Naruto and make sure he never does this kind of thing again." She said, her eyes flashing. "I must return to the Hokage building. I will be back to check on you." She glared at Naruto.

"Kiba… why?"

Kiba looked down "I love you…"

"Why did you reject me?" Naruto said through his tears.

"Because," he took a breath, "because I'm am the only heir of my clan… I'm required to make another. If my mother found out I was gay…

"What's the worst she could do?" Naruto asked drawing Kiba into a deep kiss. Kiba moaned in pleasure as Naruto's tongue entered his mouth, exploring it and playing with his tongue. They slowly parted, and after giving a couple more kisses, backed off and looked into his eyes.

"NARUTO!!!" Tsume cried as she ran in and said in a voice that trailed off "HOW DARE YOU BREAK MY SONS HEART?!"

Naruto looked up and said in a pleasant voice, "Hi Tsume." Then after a small pause, "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm Kiba's boyfriend."

Tsume paled, saw Kiba, and paled more. It looked as though she had seen a ghost. "Is this true Kiba?" she said with danger in her voice.

Kiba nodded, face pale.

Tsume turned bright red and trembled in anger, "HOW DARE YOU?!? HOW DARE YOU?!? I OFFICIALY DISOWN YOU FROM _MY_ CLAN!!!" then she said in a softer tone, "you have a day to pack up and leave, I never want to see you again so-Kiba." She stormed out of the room, leaving the two lovers shaken.

"That was the worst she could do." Kiba said in a small voice. Naruto hugged him saying it would be all right.

"I will always be here for you, Kiba. I will always love you."

"Me too." And snuggled deeper into his arms. "Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed, seeing not only the one scar on his wrist that was caused that day, but many fainter ones, too small to see, except for his above par eyes. "How long?"

"How long what?" Naruto asked, unaware that any marks other than the one from last night were visible, thanks to the Kyuubi.

"How long have you been cutting yourself?" Kiba asked, "I can see the tiny marks on your arms that most people cannot."

Naruto blushed and hung his head. "Ever since I started living alone. A tear rolled down his cheek, "it was all that kept me from committing suicide a long time ago." He looked up with tear stained eyes "you don't know what its like to be all alone, no friends, no family."

"No, I don't. But you're not alone any more I'm hear for you." Kiba said, squeezing Naruto closer to him "Don't you ever cut yourself again, ok?"

Naruto smiled though his tears and with a sheepish grin said "ok." They fell asleep in each other's arms.

-----


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, this is my second story/ chapter!

Please review with warms and cools, I want to know what I can improve, and what's just right! Yosh! Another chapter!

Also does anyone know the name of Tenten's mother? It was awkward writing about her without using her name :P

This is a new type of story I'm trying out, please tell me if it is good!

Sorry! Not much romance and no lemon, I needed this chapter to build up for the next one!

Obviously I don't own Naruto or any other characters mentioned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas time was coming and Naruto and Kiba have now been together for four months. They were a happy couple, but they were afraid for it to be known amongst anyone of Konoha, because the Fire Country is not known for its lenience towards homosexuals. Five days before Christmas found them at the market (Kiba doing the shoping because the venders would raise their prices for Naruto, if they served him at all) searching for presents for their companions. Halfway through their shopping they met up with Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Neji doing the same thing.

"Hey guys lets go have lunch at my house…" Kiba started to say.

Naruto quickly stepped in and said "nah, I want Ramen!" (They still haven't told anyone about Kiba being disowned because that would have caused more questions.)

Subsequently they went to Ichiraku's for lunch (much to Naruto's delight and Kiba's relief). Every one was packed to the teeth with presents for everyone, thanks mostly to Ino and Sakura.

"Hey Naruto who do you like?" Ino asked. The question of crushes had come up and Ino was curios if he was aware of Hinata's interest.

Naruto blushed and said "nobody," in a quiet voice.

Ino, her 'he has a crush' alarm ringing leers at Naruto and smiles; she knew that she could get it out of him. She giggled and whispered into Hinata's ear. She turned bright red and whispered back furiously. Ino whispered more and Hinata bit her tongue then nodded. Then she whispered into Sakura's ear and she nodded. The rest of lunch went uneventfully and Naruto forgot about the Ino.

"Hey guys!" Ino said, "lets play a game! Each person from each team picks an item the other team has to find. The team who gets back here first with all three of the other teams items wins!" Everyone said yes and Ino announced the teams, "because we don't want any two people from the same team on a team, the teams will be: Naruto, Hinata and I, and Kiba, Sakura and Neji. Announce your items now please!"

"Ramen with pork, shrim _and_ scallions!" Naruto said thinking of the place where he buys his packaged ramen.

"Akemaru." Said Kiba, forgetting that Naruto knows exactly where he is.

"umm, a a gl-glass marble wi-with a swan i-in it." Said Hinata, knowing it was in Neji's bag, put there by Ino on her buying spree.

"A size three scalpel." Said Sakura, knowing they would have to go into Tsunade's medical office.

"Two doves." Ino announced, thinking of the zoo.

"My teapot." Said Neji not taking into account her sister's visits.

They departed.

-----Now we will go through all six adventures until they return to Ichiraku's-----

Naruto's adventure:

Naruto dropped by the vet where Akemaru was being held for shots. The vets were on break so Naruto was able to sneek in without being accosted. Akemaru was sleeping, thanks to the anesthesia that Hana (she did not disown Kiba like Tsume did and still helps him as a vet, secretly of course!) put on his because of the dog's fear of needles.

Just as Naruto started towards the door, Tsume came in and said in a voice that trailed off "Hana, we need to…" Her face turned a violent shade of red, then purple as she growled "what are you doing here demon?!"

Naruto ran out the back doo yelling "sorry, I'll talk to later!"

"Come here brat!" Tsume yelled. Chasing after him with her dog.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and twenty other Naruto's appeared, with twenty dogs on their backs. The real Naruto ran into an ally and sighed a breath of relief. "OWCH!!!" Naruto screamed in pain as Tsume's dog bit into his butt. He quickly fled down the street, into the main market place closely followed by his canine assailent. Tsume was there, scattering people in rage to get to Naruto.

Naruto looked around and ran into a store. The dog ran in and spotting Naruto jumped at his exposed back.

Naruto turned around and yelled "SUPRIZE!" and threw a pot of pungent perfume into the dogs face. The dog fled from the scene, whimpering. It took the poor dog half a week before he could smell again, and triple that to be rid of the smell.

"Gotcha!" Naruto smiled.

"Gotcha" Tsume said. Naruto stopped smiling and turned.

"Hehe, sorry?" Naruto said as he was ejected forcefully from the shop right into… "Ero senin?"

"Hey Naruto!" Tsume stomped out of the store and stood over Naruto.

Jiraiya looed up and said "Hey there sexy, im Jiraiya want to go out somewhere?" _prime _research (hehe) _for my books_ (nose bleed).

Tsume looked up and growled, then, face softening she responded, "hey there, sure." and blushed.

Naruto shook his head and sneaked off back to Ichiraku's.

Kiba's story:

"Marbles where are there marbles?" Kiba wondered. "Hmmmm, the marketplace was useless, so was Hinata's room… who would know? Ah! A girl! Tenten! (She's a girl right?*)" Kiba said to himself before running to Tenten's house. He knocked. Tenten's mother appeared.

"Umm, where is Tenten?" Kiba asked.

"She is training." She brightened, "you are Kiba right? You must come in!" Kiba relented, thinking that Tenten would come back soon. Hours full of monotonous conversation pass, and Tenten remains absent.

Disrupting their conversation of teapots Kiba asked, "when will Tenten return?"

"Oh later, don't worry about it, she will be back soon. Now as I was saying, I really like the willow pattern don't you?"

"Umm, sure. I need to leave now, so I'll catch you later!" Kiba said.

"That wont do at all! What do you need from her? Are you her boyfriend?" Kiba paused, surprised from her passion, and realized that this is what she was building up to the whole time.

"Uh, no!" Kiba said.

Her eyes blazed and she said triumphantly, "you are, I knew it!" She formed some hand signs and rock grew from the ground, trapping Kiba. She smiled. "How about those teacups," she asked triumphantly.

"Umm, I said no I wasn't" Kiba said, confused.

"What? You aren't?" she looked confused. She released him, looking confused. He left the house saying that Tenten liked Neji not him, and closed the door. (The woman never left Neji alone after that.)

Walking from Tenten's house Kiba came across Tenten herself. Kiba looked delighted and asked, "where can I find a marble with a swan in it?"

Tenten looked confused then answered, "I don't know where, but Neji has one in his bag. "He said he was going to Ichiraku's, ask him. "

Kiba ran off, calling over his shoulder "Thanks Tenten!" A few moments later saw him back at Ichiraku's; he was very tired and very aggravated.

*Not a question! Kiba's thoughts!

Hinata's story:

_Size three scalpel… size three… hospital?_ Hinata thought. She ran over to the hospital and asked in a quite Hinata like fasion: "Umm, well, I was l-looking for a-a size t-three s-sc-scalpel." She blushed.

The doctoc looked up from his paperwork and replied "ah Hinata! Nice to see you again!" Hinata was taking medical classes and she was quite well known, her Byakugan allowed her to become a very proficient doctor, "size three you say? Hmm that's quite rare, almost never used. What do you need it for?"

"S-Sakura-san"

"You will have to ask Tsunade." Then he said in a lower voice, "she is drunk right now so why don't you nip in and take it, return it by midnight and she will still be too drunk to notice!"

"Arigato!" Hinata said, before running off to Tsunade's office. She snuck in, darted over to the scalpel and took the precious size three scalpel.

At that moment a nurse ran in, grabbing Hinata's arm and pulled her off to the medical room yelling something about and urgent appointment. Hinata walked into the room too see Gaara sitting quite imposingly on his chair demanding that nothing was wrong and that it was because he was a jinchuriki. Hinata almost fainted at the sight. Quickly she whispered in Gaara's ear. He promptly fainted and Hinata put him on her back and ran off saying that he needed Naruto's help.

Once they were around the corner Hinata put Gaara down and asked "why are you here Kazekage-sama?"

"We are in urgent need of a size three scalpel for animal doctor, she said something about the sand countries beatles and that it was urgent. I was bored so I went." He looked at Hinata's hand "say is that one you have there?"

Hinata groaned and gave it up, she was too timid to say no. "H-Here you go."

Gaara nodded and said "bye" and left.

Hinata, dreading not only Tsunade's wrath when she learned that she had given her scalpel away without asking her, but Naruto's anger when he found out that she messed it up for them slowly went back to the rendezvous, dragging her feet.

Neji and Sakura's tales:

Sakura decided to go with Neji for two reasons: one, because Neji had two doves in his house, and because if she didn't keep an eye on him, he would probably give up the game completely. Unfortunately for this group, neither of them ate too much ramen (Neji because it was 'below' him and Sakura because she was always competing with Ino to have the best food, and ramen didn't quite cut it.).

"Who has ramen?" Sakura asked the air. "We decided that we couldn't ask at Ichiraku's, and who on earth besides Naruto and them knows ramen?"

They looked at each other at the same time. "Who looks up to Naruto?" Neji said.

"Does what he does…" Sakura said a grin growing on her face.

"Eats what-"

"-he eats?"

"Konohamaru!!!"

Despite his initial reluctance Neji was getting into the spirit of the game. "Byacugan!" he yelled and sprinted off in the direction of Konohamaru.

"NO." Konohamaru was not being cooperative. Little did he know that the Hyugas are not the slightest bit hesitant or merciful in getting what they want. Konohamaru was dangling off the face of the third. Neji was pissed, and Konohamaru was still not saying anything.

"Fine." Neji said. He let go and little Konohamaru fell. Suddenly, he was back in the street where he was buying some candy and his father was glaring at Neji.

Sakura smiled and said, "he babbled out our answer lets go."

Konohamaru's father picked up the bawling kid, and glaring at the dazed Neji, stalked off.

---What really happened---

Neji ran up to the kid who had dropped his candy and staring into his eyes, captured him in a genjutsu. They stayed like that for a while until the kid started crying. Shortly after Konohamaru's father came over and seeing that his kid was under a genjutsu, hit Neji and stalked off

Neji and Sakura then went to the secret ramen shop and got the special ramen. (They afterword realized that Naruto didn't care about how difficult it was to find, it was simply the most expensive and he never had enough money to buy it.)

The doves posed no trouble besides to a disgruntled groundskeeper and a servant who was unlucky enough to find his young master in the foul mood he was in due to bump on his head. The two headed back to the ramen shop, in two opposite moods.

Ino's story:

Ino was the architect behind this scheme. She was willing to pay the price for what she wanted. So she simply waited in hiding until everyone else had come back, then she stepped out of the shadows, and said quite pleasantly, "oh dear, it looks like we lost."

"That's right Ino pig!" taunted Sakura.

"Billboard brow!" Ino yelled back.

Sakura smiled and said "your at my mercy, that's no way to speak to me!" Ino glowered.

"So, what do we have to do?" Naruto asked.

Kiba spoke up "why don't we give our commands at the Christmas party instead?"

Neji spoke over him saying "I want all three of you in formal attire, looking smart _to my standards_ on Christmas." Naruto groaned, he knew the comment was directed at him, his appearance was always a pin in the side of Neji ever since he beat him during the chunin exam. Naruto looked at Hinata and Ino, they both looked _way_ too happy, seeing as they just lost.

------

Naruto and Kiba staggered into Naruto's apartment. It was the first time Kiba had been there since the day that Naruto had almost committed suicide.

"Hey dude, lets watch the game tonight, I'm too tired to do much else Kiba said.

There was an awkward silence then Naruto said, "I don't have a TV." Kiba looked around Naruto's living quarters for the first time and was surprised by how spartan it was. Another shocked silence ensued. Naruto's apartment was empty, or almost so. He had only the bare minimum, a small fridge, a bed and a couch. Kiba thought again of the loneliness of being alone and buying everything one owns off of the income of a genin.

He brightened and said "how about we both pool the money and but ourselves a really nice place in the offices by faces of the Hokages?"

Naruto looked down and relied "I live here because they wont let me but an apartment anywhere else, I don't have anything because they were all stolen." A tear fell down his cheek and he looked away.

"Naruto." Kiba said softly, wiping away his tear. "Its ok, I'm here, I'm always here for you." He murmured drawing Naruto into a kiss. As his tongue explored the blonds' mouth, his hand explored his body, his rock hard abs, his muscled back, and his seal. Naruto groaned in pleasure when Kiba's hand touched the mark on his belly. They had found out earlier that it reacted to Kiba's tender touches, wracking his body with pleasure.

They had not had sex yet, because Naruto had his reservations, and Kiba was not going to push it. "Kiba?" Naruto broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "What makes you lose your virginity? The action or intent?" there was a pool of desperation in his eyes and tone that couldn't be missed.

"It only counts if you love them." Kiba said slowly.

"Thank you." Naruto said, with tears in his eyes. "There is another thing that is bothering me."

"What"

"When will we come out?" Naruto asked, "What if they hate us?"

Kiba drew him into a kiss, softer this time and said, "I love you, it will be fine."

"Kiba let's tell them on Christmas. After that, I want to lose my virginity to you, I want to lose it for real."

Kiba smiled and said, "I will await the moment."

-----

Naruto was shocked. It was huge, huger than he ever imagined. He loved it. There was a huge living room, with a flat screen TV. There were two bedrooms (one would remain unused, but they would decorate it as if Naruto actually used it) a wide window looking over the city, two bathrooms, and a huge kitchen.

"How the hell did we afford this?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Hana felt sorry for us so she helped out with some of the clan's money, plus I know a real-estate agent that formerly owed me a favor." He grinned, "So, you like?" Naruto shook his head. "You love?" Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Lets check out the bed" Naruto grinned mischievously.

They fell on the bed, both stripped down to their boxers. Naruto drew Kiba into a passionate kiss, moving his tongue into Kiba's mouth, hugging the boy closer. Both boys were hard, but true to his word Naruto was not going to do anything this day. Slowly he ground his hips against Kiba, drawing lusty groans from both. Kiba, not wanting to be left out started stroking Naruto's seal causing him to go over the edge spurting his load all over both of their pants.

Naruto reached down and put his hand into Kiba's pants, slowly jerking him off, Kiba's back arching in pleasure as he moaned "Naruto!" Naruto gripped harder and moved his hand faster causing Kiba's moans to increase in tone until a scream of pleasure erupted from his chest as he sent streams of semen into his pants and onto their chests. They lay panting, in a close embrace for sometime.

Naruto looked down and said, "let's go take a shower." They walked together into the shower and started the shower.

They lovingly washed each other's body, from head to toe, kissing and feeling until each one was clean.

-----

Christmas was coming. Kiba and Naruto were in a Christmas eve party together. Ino was up to her tricks again.

"Hey lets play spin the bottle!" Ino cried. All the girls but none of the boys wanted to. A large hole in the wall and several threats by Sakura later, everyone wanted to play.

Ino was first, she spun Neji, and they kissed briefly and moved on. Sakura was next, she spun Naruto. She giggled and whispered in Ino's ear. She whispered back excitedly. Sakura stalked around the table to a very apprehensive Naruto. She leaned in and with a sly glance at Hinata pulled Naruto into a deep kiss. Naruto was too shocked to resist and after about ten seconds she let go and returned to her seat with a very smug expression. Both Kiba and Hinata scowled, then hurriedly put on their poker faces. Kiba spun Naruto, and with an evil smile, he looked at Hinata, Sakura and Ino. Then he turned to Naruto and pushed his lips together and his tongue into his mouth. He kept it there for a good five seconds and backed away to a stunned silence.

Hinata turned bright red, and slapped Kiba in the face before running off crying. Naruto turned gright red and ran off to the bathroom.

"Umm, that didn't turn out how it was supposed to…" Kiba said, embarrassed.

Ino was intrigued. "You like _Naruto?!_" Ino asked.

"It's not that I just wanted to see the reaction."

Ino looked disgusted "are you blind?! Didn't you think for a second what Hinata thinks about this?! To see you kissing him almost killed her. You better go and apologize right now you insensitive prick!"

_How the hell are we going to come out tomorrow after this stunt? _Kiba wondered. He smiled to himself _I wonder what her reaction would be if she saw what else we did!_

-----

Whoa that took a long time!

I am open to idea for the upcoming chapters please review!

This was a bit of a filler, but next chapter will have more Yaoi and will have lemon!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, this is my second story/ chapter!

Please review with warms and cools, I want to know what I can improve, and what's just right! Yosh! Another chapter!

Also does anyone know the name of Tenten's mother? It was awkward writing about her without using her name: P

WARNING: CONTAINS LEMONS!!

Obviously I don't own Naruto or any other characters mentioned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas day found Naruto, Ino and Hinata at Neji's house. Neji was once again angered by Naruto, or more specifically Naruto's hair.

"How the hell does it do that!?" Neji growled through his teeth as once again he tried to flatten Naruto's hair into something a formal. After many hours of ceaseless work on Naruto, he finally let the group leave for the Christmas party. Naruto's hair had been vanquished, it was flat and combed, he was in a smart tux, with polished shoes and had an immaculate flower in his breast pocket. Ino was in a purple sleeveless dress, with a fishnet shirt underneath. Hinata had her hair up in a very complicated bun, her clothes were pure white comprised of a shirt that hung close on her torso and flowed out on her arms, her pants were similar. The only thing that marred her beauty was that her eyes were red from a late night and a lot of crying the night before.

They entered the party and everyone looked over, they were all in casual clothes. Nobody laughed, the truth be told, Naruto had turned all the heads in the room. All the girls (and some of the dudes) were thinking one word _hot_. The night continued joyously, with all the girls trying to hit on Naruto at once.

Finally, after much cake, talk, and dancing Sakura spoke up "Kiba and I will now use our conditions!" She looked at Naruto "you must go on a date with Hinata, but before you do so…" she smiled "make out right now!" Hinata fainted, and Naruto turned bright red.

Kiba stepped up and said "I'll say mine after the presents!" amongst the groans of disappointment he sat back down.

Naruto walked up to Hinata, who had by now, regained consciousness and was standing on the elevated dance floor. Naruto took a deep breath and hugged her. She started hyperventilating, but Naruto calmed her down with quiet words. Then he kissed her, a deep passionate kiss.

He drew away after a minuet and then said to her, "I love you, but not as a girlfriend. I have an announcement to be made. All will be made clear in a few moments."

He stepped up in the middle of the stage and looking at Ino, then Sakura he announced, "I can't go out with Hinata, that would be cheating." Then for the confused faces that were watching him he said to Kiba who had walked onto the stage "I love you instead." And with that drew Kiba into a deeper more passionate kiss than he had with Hinata.

The owner of the pub's roaring broke the stunned silence that followed, "Get out! Get out of my store, you faggot!" No one came to their rescue as the couple walked out of the flat, hand in hand.

Naruto and Kiba walked out into the cool night, looking into each other's eyes. "It will be fine Kiba," and kissed away a tear that was falling from his eye.

Kiba gasped "Hinata!" as she walked out of the pub behind them, with fire in her eyes. Kiba had seen her true prowess, and she was in no way to be messed with when she was angered.

"Byakugan!" she yelled as she began to hit Naruto again and again in the back, aiming for his kidneys, stomach, and finally heart.

Kiba rushed to the heavily injured Naruto who began bleeding and frothing from the mouth. He rushed to the hospital with the unconscious Naruto on his back, but word of mouth had spread faster then they and all they received were glares. Panicking, with Naruto's heartbeat slowing despite all that the Kyuubi, could do Kiba ran to Tsunade's office.

Tsunade was frowning when Kiba ran into her office and placed Naruto on her desk. "Who did this?" she asked in a low voice. As she quickly prepped her makeshift 'operation table'.

"Hinata."

Tsunade started healing Naruto and in a few minuets his condition stabilized.

Kiba looked up "Are you fine with this? Do you hate us?

Tsunade smiled, "It only concerned me because I was afraid that the villagers would hate him more, and it seems I was right to do so. I supported him against discrimination against the Kyuubi, and him being gay does not make my support waver."

"Thank kami." Kiba said quietly.

"Take him back to your apartment. Be careful of the villagers and do not let him know that the hospital rejected him, I'm not sure if even if he could take that much discrimination. If his condition changes, alert me, and take him to me first thing next time. I can't assign anybody to you because I don't know who I can trust." Tsunade sighed then looked at Kiba with a concerned look on her face, "are you ok?"

Kiba nodded then quickly left with Naruto on his back.

The landlord met them in the lobby and ushered them into a hallway. "I have no hatred towards gays so I covered your windows with boards. If there is too much damage I will have to kick you out though. Sorry." She said in hushed tones then scuttled away as if frightened to be seen as an acquaintance to the 'fags'.

------

Over the next week everyone showed his or her colors on the matter. Neji and Hinata were the most outspoken in their rejection. Shino ignored them completely and Lee and Gai, although not outright about it, were cold.

Sakura, Ino and Tenten were accepting and remained friends. Shikamaru mumbled something about it being to too troublesome to dislike the couple and Chouji followed his opinion. Sai had no idea what it meant that they were gay so he acted normal. The villagers now doubly hated Naruto, and began throwing objects at the now 'open' couple.

Naruto was used to the hate, and took it in stride, Kiba however, was always accepted, both in clan and in his friends and took the hate hard.

New years eve found the two in their boarded up apartment on the couch, watching TV in each other's arms.

"What is this shit?" Kiba snarled at the television which had just from a show featuring daemon hunters to gossip girl.

"It's called bad TV, it's a hazard of life," Naruto responded in a flat tone.

Kiba wormed deeper into Naruto's embrace.

"You'd think that there'd be something good on tonight." Kiba continued to grumble

"We can watch the news, they'll probably do a boring news recap and we can laugh at the guy with the bad toupee," Kiba smirked.

"Sounds good to me"

And thus the search for the remote began. In the mess that categorized the living space of young men, it was no surprise that electronics frequently got lost. They over turned cushions and dug underneath dirty socks, but to no avail. The remote still remained stubbornly out of sight. Naruto leaned back against the couch, watching Kiba rooting around under the coffee table, his bottom waving enticingly as he tried to reach the twinky that had fallen into a smelly sandal

"Nice ass," Naruto muttered, more to himself than anything else.

"Thanks," Kiba replied, jarring Naruto from his bum-induced stupor. He had abandoned his search for the bill and was crawling his way over to Naruto, eyes locked on his seductively. Kiba reach his destination and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, his head nestled against Naruto's tightening crotch.

"Wanna start this year off with a bang?" Kiba growled

Naruto didn't answer. Instead he hoisted Kiba up the hood of his jacket and kissed him soundly. Thrown off by having the tables turned on him so swiftly, Kiba's eyes widened and he stiffened before melting into his lovers embrace.

Eventually they broke apart, their lungs screaming for air.

"Wow," Kiba panted.

"It was your idea, so don't bitch," Naruto huffed, Kyuubi glinting from behind his eyes.

"I'm not complaining, just… wow," Kiba sighed like a lovesick girl. Like Hinata. Naruto decided to shut him up before he could further embarrass himself.

They locked eyes and Naruto kissed him again, dominating him with simple swipes of his tongue. This time, Kiba was prepared. He fought back sucking his boyfriends lower lip and scraping the invader with his teeth. Again the need to breath forced them apart.

'Fuck me," Kiba breathed. Naruto smirked. And decided to do just that.

His fingers traced down the edge of Kiba's jacket before awkwardly pulling it over the other boy's head and casting it aside on the already messy apartment floor and moving onto his own.

The boys surveyed each other, defined muscles and tanned skin, Kiba's still draped in fishnet. Something about it was strangely arousing to Naruto, and his pants seemed to shrink.

Naruto ran his hands down Kiba's sides, before pulling them back up to brush over Kiba hardening nipples through the fishnet. Kiba moaned and Naruto responded by licking him through the fabric.

Groaned at the friction of the thin netting rubbing against him and Naruto's soft wet tongue.

Naruto's hands edged along the top of Kiba pants, toying with the bulge that was growing there. The shirt came off and Kiba's fingers knotted into Naruto's hair.

"Fuck, babe," Naruto breathed. He popped the button and with some difficulty pulled down the zipper. Kiba's cock strained against the fabric of his boxers, dampening them slightly with precum.

'Strip" he demanded. Kiba complied, if a bit unsteadily, stumbling as he pulled his legs through his pants, swearing all the while. Naruto found it unbearably cute. He decided to spare Kiba any unnecessary embarrassment, and finished removing his own clothes.

Kiba's eyes fell on Naruto's cock and a small whimper rose unbidden in his throat. He wanted it with a terrifying desperation. It was on instinct that he dropped to his knees raw desire pulled his lips towards it. His tongue lapped the head and he noted the salty tang.

He wanted to taste more.

Experimentally he took as much in to his mouth as he could before gagging. Kiba let Naruto slide almost out of his mouth then proceeded to lap at the along the bottom. The scent was intoxicating; overwhelmingly sexy and astoundingly male.

Naruto chewed at his knuckles to keep from crying out in earnest. Kiba was usually sexually shy and reluctant to take the lead in anything. It seemed that his usually attitude was finally carrying over into romance.

When Kiba began to rub at Kyuubi's seal, Naruto knew that he needed to stop him or he'd loose control.

'Kiba,' he panted ' st-stop, please,"

Kiba looked up and release Naruto's arousal with a slightly obscene wet pop.

"Did I fuck up?" he asked insecurities shining amidst the lust in his eyes. It took Naruto a moment to trust his voice.

"No, it was great, but I thought we had a mission," Kiba arched an eyebrow.

"As you wish, hokage-sama,"

Naruto pushed Kiba back onto the couch, effectively pinning him. His mouth began trailing Kiba's body making it burn. One hand came down to curl around his boyfriend's pulsing cock and Kiba gasped at the contact.

"Suck" he commanded, holding his free hand up to Kiba's lips and the boy happily obliged with enthusiasm nearing that which he exhibited on Naruto's member.

When Naruto pulled his hand back his fingers were slick.

"Lift your hips," he ordered. The first finger stung and the second finger hurt but the third finger sang. Naruto curled his finger against Kiba's prostate and the pain was worth it.

When Naruto removed his fingers Kiba felt horribly empty. The other boy spat into his hand and slicked down his cock, before lining the head up with Kiba's hole. All at once he was in. Kiba let out what someone with an extra set of balls for after the first were cut off might call a squeal of pain.

"Fuck, Naruto that fucking hurts!" Kiba swore, his eyes watering.

"Sorry babe, just gimme a sec," Naruto groaned, willing himself not to move, not to hurt the man he loved. The seconds ticked by like days, until finally Kiba said: "I'm ready,"

Naruto began slowly in and out concentrating on the rhythm and trying not to loose himself in Kiba's tight heat.

"Come on Naruto, is that all you got?" Kiba's challenge came as a gasp, egging Naruto on for both his pride and his pleasure, making him angle his thrusts to hit Kiba's sweet spot wanting to make his lover scream in defeat.

Sensing the competition Kiba rocked his hips in time to Naruto's thrusts fighting to keep his desire at bay, to out last Naruto.

Naruto picked up the pace and brought a hand to grasp Kiba's erection and pump it loosely squeezing slick precum forth.

"Oh, shit Naruto, imma I'm gonna I'm gonna," Kiba stuttered.

"Then do it," he growled, and Kiba surrendered himself to his orgasm, a savage cry tearing itself from his throat.

Naruto continues pumping him until he collapsed, where upon he seized Kiba hips and began slamming into him furiously.

He looked down at the picture of Kiba lying there helpless, drenching in his own still burning semen and he saw white.

After coming down from their shared high, Naruto collected himself enough to pull out and wipe them off with Kiba's jacket ("you're getting me a new one, ass hole").

The clock struck midnight and the television blared "happy new years!"

On instinct kiba reached over and blindly hit the remote that had begun all of this.

"Finally some goddamn quite,"

They fell asleep in each other's arms on a soft couch in a boarded up apartment, happier than either of them could remember being before.

-----

The first serious incident happened two weeks later. Kiba came into the apartment, blood dripping down his head, arms and legs, dropped onto the floor in front of a stunned Naruto and gasped "take me to Tsunade, not the hospital." And fell unconscious.

Naruto had rushed to Tsunade who saved Kiba. After that incident, Tsunade always put them together for missions, and Naruto refused to leave his side, Naruto's shadow clones were perfect for escaping enemies.

Kiba was slipping deeper and deeper into depressions despite Naruto's efforts; he took to drinking huge amounts of sake before passing out on the couch.

Naruto glared at Kiba as he drunk his second bottle of sake "stop drinking! You act like an asshole when you do!" Naruto growled through gritted teeth at the prone form that was lying on the couch.

Kiba gave a drunken grin as he flipped on the couch and slurred "ccmooon, iitsss fuuuuun!" suddenly he grew melancholy, plunging into one of his deep pits of depression as he mumbled "its not like we can go out and have fun."

Naruto didn't know what to do. He took away the liquor and sat on the couch and drew Kiba into a deep embrace. "Then let me be your fun, let me be your sake." Kiba drew in deeper into Naruto's embrace and started crying.

They stayed in that position for the rest of the night, neither could go to sleep.

The next morning found Kiba in the house playing his Xbox 360 that he had got for one of his past birthdays and Naruto walking down the street with Shikamaru, engaged in a passionate conversation.

Kiba's POV

"Fuck this damn game." I growled after dying again to a terrorist in Rainbow Six throwing my controller to the ground. I am not a morning person, and I do not take kindly to much after I stayed awake all night, unable to fall asleep do to insecurities.

I snarled, kicking over the coffee table. "im so god damned weak! I Naruto wont even let me out of the house alone because I just get myself injured."

"FUCKITT!" I yelled, stomping out of the apartment, slamming the door behind me. Stormed though the less inhabited streets, growling and snarling at anyone who looked at me.

Some prick threw a stone at me; I caught it, glared at the man before crushing the piece of rock in my hand to dust and storming off.

I had only Naruto, I had lost my clan, I had lost most of my friends, I had even lost my goddamned mother! My own mother! I punctuated the thought with an animalistic snarl.

I heard a familiar voice around the corner and I quickly hid myself, if Naruto found out that I had sneaked out of the house, he might put me in house arrest.

I peaked around the corner to see that the two had stopped and were speaking earnestly. Naruto glanced up the street, causing me to hide around the corner then peak out again. Whew, he missed me. My heart was beating quickly as I eaves dropped on them, quite unsuccessfully, as they were whispering softly.

I hardly stopped myself from running out as I heard my name and saw tears fall down his face.

Then to my horror, Naruto leaned into Shikamaru's arms. I turned angry, feeling jealousy snaking around my heart turning it sour I stood up, and froze.

Tears fell down my face as I saw Naruto place his lips on Shikamaru's and lean into the kiss.

Everything fell into place, his long absences, not wanting Kiba to leave the house, his happiness whenever he returned home. I started breathing heavily as I ran toward them, hitting Naruto on the face, hard.

I screamed at him, clawing at his face with my nails, as he lay there passive, crying.

I left, I couldn't take anymore. I now knew what I was to him. A fuck toy. Weeping I gathered my stuff from the apartment, and with my head lowered, went back to my mother's house.

I rung the bell, and met, face to face with an angry Tsume.

I fell onto her, weeping, crying, "I'm sorry Tsume-sama! I'm sorry, mother. I will never go with another man again.

Tsume wrapped her arms around me and whispered, "I knew you would come back."

Naruto's POV:

"Shikamaru, I don't know what I can do! Kiba's suffering and I can't do any thing about it!" I half yelled at him, hot tears falling down my face as I thought of the pain that I had put Kiba through and the pain he will soon go through.

We started walking down the street before Shikamaru grabbed my arm saying, "here."

"I'm not ready! I can't do this to him!" I whispered.

Shikamaru glared at me, "if you don't do this…"

I looked down, and tears started falling my cheek. "I'm sorry Kiba."

I leaned into Shikamaru's embrace, it didn't feel right, he was bony where Kiba was full, slim where Kiba had muscles.

I kissed him, not using my tongue, trying to make it look passionate. It worked. Kiba ran up to me, hitting me in my face. It hurt. It hurt more than anything I had gone through before. He hit my very soul. I started crying as I felt his nails clawing and renting my skin.

Each mark felt like a fiery stake, shoved down my throat. The pain from Sasuke almost killing me, the pain from my battle with Zabuza, even the pain from the demon cloak burning the skin from my very body compared in the slightest to the pain that Kiba inflicted. I felt like my soul was being torn apart by the very same hand that I had made love to so many times in the recent past.

Kiba left screaming his pain into the air as I huddled up into a ball crying my pain into the ground.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!" I cried to my self like a mantra, knowing he was to far to hear my repentance.

I don't remember what happened next. I don't remember Shikamaru taking me back to the house, making me dinner, telling me to take a shower, huddling in a ball, letting the hot water mix with the tears that rolled down my cheeks as I wept. I don't remember Shikamaru feeding me like a baby, spooning my dinner into my mouth as I mechanically chewed, my eyes focused on something in the distance.

All I remember is the pain.

Kiba

KIBA

KIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

What have I done?

------

Special thanks to Spider wench for the lemon scene!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, chapter four here we go!

I love reviews so don't hesitate do gimme one! (Really, I don't get many, but it makes me really happy when I do get some! It really helps me get typing.)

I don't own Naruto *duh*

What's Tsume's dog's name? What was her husband's name too :P?

Holy cow, the irony of this chapter almost killed me, either that or how melancholy it was…

Yosh! Time for chapter 4! (dundundun)

-----

Pain.

Pain

Naruto smiles and sighs

Pain

Pain

He looks down at his mangled arm.

The pain is gone, for the moment.

The dripping kunai is the savior from the pain that comes from his core.

Pain

The constant companion through his life

Pain

He thought he had cheated it

For a short time, he was happy

Pain

He drew the kunai through his flesh again

He basked in the **pain** that came with it

The relief

He put down the kunai

The pain could only hide him for so long

PAIN

The pain returned to his heart, a serpent, coiling around his beating heart and crushing.

Pain…

Kiba…

-----

Naruto had began cutting himself again.

He broke his promise that he had made to Kiba on the first day, the day they had became a couple.

Have you ever had someone that means well? One that tries to do something good only to cause even more pain?

Tsunade had summoned Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru together for a mission.

It had not ended well. Kiba punched both Shikamaru and Naruto in the face before storming out, a refusal directed at the Hokage thrown over his shoulder.

Naruto had crawled into a ball where he had fallen and began to weep. Shikamaru, nursing his broken nose, began to comfort him.

The silence stretched for a minuet before Tsunade said "uhh Naruto? What just happened?"

Naruto was oblivious, he was not in the room that Tsunade and Shikamaru were in. he was looking into the eyes of the Kyuubi and he was submitting to his power.

Naruto suddenly crouched on his arms and legs, the demon cloak enveloping his body. He growled as his tails started forming and in a matter of ten seconds three tails had already formed.

Tsunade paled, he knew what this meant. The Kyuubi roared and shattered the top of the Hokage mansion. He roared again as the forth tail began to form. Suddenly he looked down. Kiba was there, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist, his skin burning off at the contact as he called Naruto's name, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Stop." He gasped.

"I still love you."

The Kyuubi froze as Naruto started clawing his way out of the Kyuubi's grasp and into the arms of _his_ Kiba. He would not allow the fox to hurt him. His tails started to disappear and the blue eyes of Naruto appeared.

Black and red flashed before Naruto's eyes as a smirking Kisame confronted him with a kunai to his lover's throat. Naruto lunged, and Kisame jumped back, smirking. "All the jinchuriki but you Naruto. All of them are ours. And soon even you will be controlled by our very own Uchiha Mandara, ironic how these things end isn't it." Kisame's smirk widened.

"Where is Sasuke?!" Naruto roared, still half bijuu.

Kisame's smirk grew wider, "he is dead. He and Itachi fought and they both died." His smirk grew wider, "now, with the power of all the bijuu but yours, we plan to crush the city!" He darted forward, grabbed Kiba and ran, knowing that Naruto would give a chase.

Naruto sped headlong after the Akatsuki member, following him back to the rest of the group. Tsunade had been left behind.

"Return him!" Naruto/ Kyuubi roared.

Tobi stepped up, "long time no see Kyuubi. Remember me?" he said, throwing off his mask "remember your old master? Remember me, Uchiha Madara?!" He looked down at Naruto and the Kyuubi triumphantly. He frowned as he saw that only two of the nine tails remained on Naruto. "We need all nine tails. I know, lets kill the boy's boy friend!" he roared sadistically.

Time paused

Naruto was once again in the Kyuubi's lair.

"Save him!" Naruto hissed.

**Let me have your body. Release the seal on the door and I will save your beloved and this town! I will destroy the very last remains of the wretched Uchiha that is before me!**

Naruto looked down and said, "How can I trust you? How do I know that you wont destroy the village and Kiba?"

**Because, foolish one, I loved your mother. Uchiha Madara with his Sharengan controlled me and made me attack for his own selfish gains. You have the Sharengan in your recessive genes, I can awaken them if I have my true power and destroy the dimmable Uchiha forever!**

"How do I know that is not a lie?"

**Because, releasing the seal will kill me, after it kills you and I have vented my power.**

Naruto looked up, this time with passion. He brought a hand in front of his face and closed his eyes. "Kiba…"

KAI!!!

A shockwave of chakra knocked down the nearby buildings as all nine tails formed into a solid material. The shape that Naruto took could no longer be compared to that of a human in any way. Naruto had taken the true form of the Kyuubi inside him. He _was_ the daemon fox in full.

Mangekyo Sharengan! Madara yelled opening his eyes to reveal the perfect sharengan.

The Kyuubi chuckled and opened his eyes to reveal not the eyes of the Kyuubi, nor the eyes of Naruto but the eyes of the Uchiha clan. The eyes of Sasuke, Itachi, Madara and Obito. The Sharengan.

The fight was short and brutal. No matter how much power the other bijuu had given the Akatsuki, they were no match for a true bijuu, using all his power, with a sharengan. Madara now had no sway over the dreaded beast.

Even with all the Akatsuki venting their greatest techniques, they lasted only only a few minuets. The fight had ended. All that was left of the most powerful gang in the world was splattered blood on the wreckage that was left of the district they were in. The Kyuubi, his powers spent, retreated into the destroyed body of the blond haired, blued eyed son of the woman he loved, but was fated to kill.

Naruto knelt upon the floor, coughing his blood onto the floor. Kiba crawled over and put Naruto's head on his lap. Naruto looked through the blood pouring down his face.

"Kiba. Gome." His eyes misted over, looking into the distance, past Kiba, and the city as his soul fled from his body.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!" Kiba screamed into the air, tears pouring down his face and onto Naruto's mangled body. The villagers had just begun circling them, a wide space between the two kids and themselves, silenced at awe at both the destruction and grief that cloaked the area around the motionless Jinchuriki and his love.

-----

The next day saw black. People in black. This day would be known as Uzumaki day, the day before his father, Minato, had sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi. Now they mourned the loss of the boy they despised, mourned the loss of a jinchuriki. The procession was huge; people came from countries all around to see the person who had unleashed the Kyuubi's powers to save the village, destroying the dreaded bijuu and himself.

Kiba looked at the multitude of faces that filled the crowd with tears in his eyes and a hole in his heart. He looked at the procession passing the cloaked body, his friends from the many missions they went on, from the country of the wave to the filmmakers that once made a video with him and the famous actor that he saved.

Kiba looked at the Hyuugas, Hinata with tears on her face, Neji, finaly giving the man the respect he never gave while the hated boy was alive. Kiba almost laughed at all the people of the city, the ones that beat him up as a child, the ones that raped him, the ones that wrote graffiti all over his house, the ones who refused to heal him when he was dying or serve him when he was hungry. Now they all pay respects over his body.

Kiba approached the body, not the boy that he loved, simply the shell that contained the happy go lucky partner that he had found within it. Kiba could not bring himself to see him as more than that, it was all he could do to preserve his sanity.

Kiba got to the body. As he got closer, the body seemed to get farther down the black tunnel he was suddenly at the end of. Naruto spun out of view as blue lines of chakra once again lanced out of his body and started desperately pumping the Inuzuka's chakra into the blond's body.

Only the Inuzukas and Tsunade realized the significance of this act.

"Wait" it was Hinata.

She had activated her Byakugan and was now clutching Naruto, pumping her chakra into him as well. Neji, also with his on, pulled Hinata away. He shook his head and murmured to Hinata, "it's only Kiba's chakra disturbing the remaining chakra in Naruto."

Hinata, too, fainted.

The funeral processed for the rest of the day, the mound of flowers and other gifts for the dead boy growing larger that even his father's at his funeral.

His statue, made in record time and beauty by the hidden villages earth ninja, was a depiction of Naruto, looking off into the horizon, his face serious like the Hokage's behind him, with a submissive Kyuubi at his feet.

Tsunade was openly crying at the funeral, all dignity as the Hokage gone as he wept for the final boy he had bestowed her blessing on, clutching at the necklace that she had lost all that time ago in a bet. She had bet on against Naruto with the rasengan, with the boy for Hokage, and lost.

Kami, her luck really was the worst in the world.

Later that day would find her drinking sake until she reached the blissful oblivion of a complete drunk.

-----

Kiba woke up the next day with Tsume next to him in the hospital, gently snoring.

He coughed and Tsume's head shot up, her eyes bloodshot and her brow furrowed.

"He was your mate. You marked him." Tsume said, her voice shaking.

"Oh great, now you noticed. I'm so glad that matters to you, now we can all kiss and make up." Kiba snarled, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "oh wait! You disowned me and drove him to break up with me to protect me! Now he is dead, don't worry you just ruined the last year I had with him, not that you care." He gave her a dirty look and turned away, grunting with exertion because of his chakra depleted state.

"Sorry Kiba." Tsume whispered, "I didn't know he was your mate, I thought it wasn't too late to have an heir. I would never have done that other wise."

Kiba giggled, then broke out into laughter. Not the laughter you hear in a group of friends or from a crowd listening to a comedian. A laugh that contained no mirth, happiness or humor. An empty hollow laugh that chills your soul raises hairs on your arms and sends shivers to rack your spine.

"You… apologize… now?!" he screamed, "you expect that I can forgive you after all you have done?!" his voice lowered to a strained whisper, "I disown myself, I am no longer an inuzuka, I am a Uzumaki now, _Tsume._" He smirked, "you should leave, they only let relations stay for any length of time." He turned and closed his eyes.

"Son…" Tsume began.

"My name is _Uzumaki_ Kiba, _Inuzuka_ Tsume" Kiba growled.

Tsume ran from the room, tears on her face, pushing past Hana on the way out.

"Nii-san." Hana said.

"Not Ni-san." Kiba said in a low voice.

"What!?" Hana said, "don't tell me she still refused you, I'm kick her ass!" she growled, rolling up her sleeve.

"No. Inuzuka Hana." Kiba said. Hana looked over confused. "My name is Uzumaki Kiba."

Hana paled, and then said in a low voice, "I understand." Tears filled her eyes as she said, "but you will _always_ be my brother." She wrapped her arms around Kiba as sobs started to form in his chest, stroking his back and murmuring calming words until he slowly fell asleep.

------

The following week found Kiba in his own house, funded by Tsunade as he was unable to go on missions. His chakra was being constantly being depleted, a common sign of depression after the death of a mate in the Inuzuka clan. Hana was the only one that Kiba allowed to see him, he was always in bed, red eyed barely moving.

Hana got him out of bed, made his meals and comforted him when he went to bed. She had helped Tsume when her mate died. Akemaru wasn't doing much better, he had grown affectionate of his master's mate, and Kiba's depression affected him too.

Monday came and a new face met him as Kiba sat up groggily in his bed. "Who are you?" Kiba questioned, almost beyond caring.

"Kazemetare Tsore." The male said. He had a deep voice, reassuring and steady. Kiba glanced at him, he was solidly built, had brown hair, blue eyes and rippling muscles that showed through his tight fitting shirt. "I am a Chunin, I am a year ahead of you." Kiba nodded, it explains why they never saw each other, he became a genin a year earlier than him, and talking between grades was taboo.

Kiba muttered a hello and walked into the shower. Kiba enjoyed the shower; he would stand under the hot water and close his eyes. He would pretend that Naruto was there, they had showered often together and he could almost feel his presence.

He came out in a towel and headed to his room, earning a discreet check out and a smirk from his new roomie (of which he was oblivious of). He came out of his room, now dressed, and walked into his kitchen.

"Where is Akemaru?" Kiba asked.

"With Kirchu," Tsore said, placing both bowls of ramen on the table and sitting down, "my familiar, he is a dragon lizard."

Kiba barely heard him as he looked with a startled look on his face at the ramen on the table. A tear formed in his eye as he had a flash back:

"_Kiba. Gome."_

"Kiba. Kiba!" Tsore was holding him, he had fallen from his chair.

"He always ate ramen." Kiba whispered.

Tsore looked concerned and said "Kiba. Gome, ill get cereal."

Kiba got up and shook his head, he started eating the ramen.

Akemaru joined them shortly, followed by the Kirchu. _He is a lot of fun!_ His dog barked happily. _I haven't had so much fun since that mission to the country of vine!_

Kiba grinned slightly at the memory, they had beaten a small tribe of bandits to a pulp.

"Today you are getting out of this house." Tsore said firmly, "Your bed has a Kiba shaped impression in it and it smells like BO."

Kiba looked up grumpily and mumbled a couple of colorful words. He did go out though, and ended up by a stream. Akemaru and Kirchu were frolicking in the stream while Kiba and Tsore hung out under a tree.

Kiba felt, for the first time in months, happy. He smiled and laughed and soon they were up practicing their tijutsu. Kiba was thrown into, onto the stream. Kiba looked at himself in surprise. He was _on_ the water.

That's when he realized it. When an inzuka falls in love, their familiars also fall in love with that person. However that works in the reverse, this is to keep either master or animal from being separated from their mates.

Akemaru was in love with Kirchu.

Kirchu loved Akemaru.

Kiba was once again in love. With this realization, he realized that they both had no shirt on and he blushed bright red. Tsore walked over and helped Kiba up. Kiba used this momentum and planted a kiss on the bigger man's lips, guilty only in the back of his mind.

Tsore leant into the kiss, deapening it until they had their tongues touching the very backs of each other's mouths. Tsore opened his eyes suddenly and backed away.

Kiba looked at him, questioning and hurt. Tsore looked down. "I can't love you."

"Why?" He had gone through this and knew Tsore's response before it left his mouth.

"I am the last of my clan. I must have a child to continue the Kazemetare name. he looked down and formed some hand signs. "Gome." And disappeared in smoke.

Kiba smirked.

"Like I'd let you get away that easy. I know what your going through, you _will_ be mine."

As of that moment, Naruto had left his mind; Tsore had taken its place in full. "You do love me, and I love you, it's too late to run."

Kiba knew what he would have to do, it had drawn him back to Naruto, and now it would bring his mate to him. The thought of Naruto did not even make Kiba flinch anymore.

-----

The end! Sorry for the delay, I meant to put this episode up almost a week ago, DAMN YOU WRITERS BLOCK!!!

This chapter was a bit sort, but the next three should be better.

^only three more episodes (I think)

I know im not making any friends with this episode, but it will get better!

Please send reviews, they really make my day!


End file.
